rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elias Vicet
Elias Vicet is a former White Knight officer, as well as a former Knight of the Round Table, played by the Runescape user, Arlys Comyn. He was born in Eastern Ardougne. He left in self-imposed exile at the age of 16, and shortly thereafter he joined the Kinshra. He left them a year later, and joined the White Knights immediately, seeking to atone for his sins. He is skilled with his scimitar, and he has medical training. Early Life *Elias was born in Eastern Ardougne on Novtumber 12th, 148 of the 5th age. His mother worked in a bar, and he never knew his father. He started training in swordsmanship with his uncle around the age of five, but learned slowly. His learning accelerated at the age of ten, and he began to exceed his peers. At the age of thirteen, he began practising with the bow as well. At sixteen, he was forced to flee Kandarin due to allegations made against him by a former friend. His mother was killed while he escaped. He fled to Varrock, where he met a young woman. She offered him revenge, and he accepted. He joined the Kinshra, and served them for one year before he was betrayed once more. He wandered for a short while. White Knights After wandering for three and a half months, Elias joined the White Knights of Falador at seventeen, seeking camaraderie and friendship, as well as to atone for his sins while among the Kinshra. He trained as a squire under Sir Loynn Stake. During his squireship, he befriended Sir Sol Rack, who had become Elias' closest friend. In the final months of their squireship, Elias and Sol were knocked unconscious and dragged back to the castle, after being saved by a mysterious person who, by knocking them out, stopped an assassin from poisoning them. Later, assassins infiltrated the castle, and the two were charged with watching one of the assassins in a cell, who was locked in with a knight. The knight ordered Elias to open the cell door and release him, and he obeyed. He opened the door, and was beaten unconscious by a traitorous knight, While Sol's throat was cut and he was bleeding out. Elias woke, barely with enough time, and stopped the bleeding. Sol survived, as the assassin, in his haste, did not cut deeply enough to kill Sol. Afterwards, Elias tended to several wounded knights and civilians. He participated in a raid on the Kinshra fortress, and was knighted shortly after the battle of Lumbridge began at twenty-three by Sir Ant the Gord and Lady Erin Ture, as no commanders were available to perform the ceremony. He later fought in the battle of Lumbridge alongside his brothers and sisters. He also fought alongside Lady Anya Redhilt and Sir Spug to capture the pyromancer known as Ace. After the battle of Falador, in which K'ril defeated Lord Dion and Sir Bool's forces, Sir Elias had left the White Knights with several others in anger over the decisions of the commanders and their style of leadership. He and his brothers formed a splinter order called the Order of Astrum, going into hiding in the forest around Eagles' Peak. 'Time in the splinter order' 'E'lias, after leaving the White Knights, formed the 'grey' Order of Astrum with several other knights that felt the same malcontent with the White Knights' leadership. He was a Lieutenant of this order, alongside his mentor and friend, Sir Loynn, Crixus, Khen Ralos, and Mag Sol Rack. The splinter order had to struggle to survive, and soon fell into a conflict within their own ranks that was never resolved. After the order had fallen apart, he joined the Union temporarily. Time serving the Union Astrum had failed, and Elias knew it. He was never one to cling to failed ideas for too long, and he knew that life moves on. He joined the Union on Karamja, trying mushrooms and dwarf weed, the latter of which he took a liking to and continues to smoke it from time to time. Elias wasn't happy with the union, as it simply didn't seem right for him. One day, he recieved word from Sir Guiney that Sir Bool had stepped down and he would be welcome to return to the White Knights. After a while of thinking, he decided to return. Return to the White Knights When Elias returned to the order, he retained his rank as initiate and found himself happy once again, for the first time in almost a year. His friend Sir Guiney helped him to become re-accomodated to the barracks. After another year, Elias was sent to Draynor to face a cult alongside then-squire Lonnus Oakhurst. They arrived just too late, as one of the cultists had been sacrificed just seconds after they arrived. The cult's leader attacked the two, eventually being killed by Sir Elias with a shield bash that shoved him off of the platform, snapping his neck. After the man died, a shade named Thellaus possessed the woman's body, and a rough battle ensued, ultimately ending with the two knights defeating the shade and being forced to escape as dark energy began to fill the room. Shortly after, Elias went to Sir Lonnus' knighting ceremony. A few months after Elias had returned, and Sir Mag Sol Rack returned, as well, Mag revealed to Elias something dangerous. The Kholera, a dark spirit that is incredibly powerful and dangerous, was within Mag. Elias knew very little about it, for some time. Eventually, however, there was a crucial moment in a cave near Draynor. After several weeks of trying to destroy the Kholera, Sir Mag went with Elias, Joe Guiney, and another knight(I forgot who) to face the Kholera, which they believed to be a group of slavers, in an attempt to end them. However, there was one man, known as the Whisperer, who had possessed Mag. In the battle, Mag attacked Elias, with a rather fierce duel ensuing. The two fought for some time, before Mag eventually jumped over the edge of a gorge, with Elias trying to stop him. Mag plummeted to his death, and this had a significant impact on the character. Since that moment, he was never the same. Delphine had accidentally killed Sir Joe Guiney, in an accident, where he was on a mission disguised as a Kinshra agent. Elias helped her to flee, though little did they know that Mag's younger brother, Tris, had followed, as he was sent by the Order to capture or kill her. She killed him in self defense, shortly after Elias had began to make his way back to Falador. He eventually made his way up the ranks, becoming a leader of the Order shortly before he left again, due to the many troubles that had befallen it that he could not save it from. Time as a Knight of the Round Table Elias joined Camelot's Round Table alongside Sir Evan Dunegun, Sir Loynn Stake, and Delphine Lockheart. His time on the Round Table had little to nothing exciting about it, save for two things. He eventually had to help the future Queen, Veronique de Lorraine, find the crypt of the Sol Racks. He did so, helping her At one point, he and Delphine aided Grandmaster Logan Courval in a mission, in which they were to do something about some Necro-Queen thingy(He didn't know what the point of the mission was, he was sort of just told to go, and he did). His hand was held by the Grandmaster's father, for some reason, as well. The castle collapsed, and Garth Icycia cast a spell to teleport the group out of the castle before it fell on them. They escaped, narrowly, getting to Fort Rodholm. They had no actual losses, but Delphine was struck in the shoulder with in arrow, much to his worry, and they were chased far. After this, they were eventually reached by Grand Admiral Salvo Solare, a cousin of Mag's, who was also influenced by the Kholera. The two helped him, not wanting the same fate that Mag had suffered. They went to the Sol Rack crypt, retrieving Mag's hat, and made their way to the River Salve. After an argument with Salvo, Elias and Delphine went to the river. Elias dipped the hat in, and was able to speak to Mag, who told Elias that, in order to cure Salvo, Delphine would have to hold Salvo's hand while on the shore, while Salvo was in the water. Delphine touched that hat, but was not able to speak with Mag, who hated her due to the whole incident with his brother, because Mag disappeared just seconds after. When Mag disappeared, the hat was covered in blue stuff. After this was finished, they made their way down the spot where Salvo was, to perform the ritual. However, instead of being truthful, Elias said that it was he who was to be the one to take the place on the shore of the Salve. He did, as the Kholera, the evil spirit, entered his body, from Salvo's. He fell unconscious, due to the pain and the paralyzing poison that was on the hat. Delphine, in rage, attacked Salvo, but also fell victim to the poison, and was killed. Elias was taken, tied, and placed in the hold of Salvo's ship. Personality Elias was fun loving, friendly, somewhat sarcastic. He respects all, though if he disagrees with them, he will not back down. He is very compassionate, and lacks apathy almost completely. He tends to jest, sometimes to extremes, as once he and Sol had convinced Sir Loynn that the Kinshra had attacked and they were the only survivors. He tries to help in whatever ways he can. He was merciful, unless he had no other choice than to kill. He is a full-blown alcoholic. He gets extremely drunk quite often. He tried to stand up for what is right, no matter the cost, He was courageous, and he hated the Kinshra, marking the only exception to his compassion. The events with Salvo, though, changed his personality greatly. All that fills his head is his desire for revenge on Salvo, and the Kholera, which was now inside him. He no longer cares for anything other than the death of Salvo Solare. Appearance Face Elias has slender facial features. His face is clean shaven. His nose and lips are relatively thin. He has small ears, and average sized eyes. His eyes are round, with long eyelashes. His eyebrows are thin and brown. His hair is long and brown, and he has a goatee and mustache. He has a slight tan, and his eyes are very pale blue. He is slightly above average looking. Body His body is large. Standing at 6'2, he has broad shoulders as the Fremennik do, and weighs around 194 pounds. He has long fingers. He is well muscled and his body is perfectly proportionate. Weapons and armor Elias wields a white scimitar that was blessed in the River Salve, a white dagger, a Fremennik round shield in combat, preferring the lighter weight of the shield to the heavier white plated shields, throwing knives, and occasionally, he wields a mithril scimitar alongside his white one. As with the Fremennik shield, in combat he wears chainmail, preferring it for the light weight and the maneuverability that it provides. Clothing When not in his armor, Elias normally wears his own blue jacket and trousers. Formal Elias wears an elegant light grey suit he bought in Yanille. It consists of a long grey coat with gold trim, grey pants, and tall black leather boots and white gloves. He bought it because it fit him well and he loved the look of it. It was an expensive suit, but worth every bit of gold. Basic Info *This page was made using Anya Redhilt's as a template, because I've never made one of these before, so I thank you Anya for making yours the way you did and for suggesting in the past that I make this. *The character was created six years ago, when a few friends and I each wrote a short story of our character's origin in the world of Gielinor, and then wrote a novel all together, with each of us writing chapters from our character's perspectives based on the "adventures" we had in Runescape, and then drawing straws to determine the order of chapters. It wasn't published, because we were only doing it for fun. *Anything that I didn't do in character that was described on this page, ESPECIALLY please forgive. I just started roleplaying in-game recently. I used to be strictly on the RS forums. *Details in my character's story may be foggy, as I've forgotten numerous things. *If there is anything you'd like to correct, suggest, or anything else, just tell me. *Lastly, the appearance information is not very well done. Please forgive that. *Heritage: Mixed, 5/8 Kandarin, 2/8 Asgarnian, and 1/8 Fremennik(as far as he knows) knight_by_Donglu-Yu600_993.jpg|A portrait of Sir Elias Category:Characters Category:White Knights Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Youth Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def)